Worldly One-shots
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Harry Potter World one-shots. Random things Fleur and Hermione get up to in their normal everyday lives. They are not in order or are related to any other story. Appearances of other characters too. Title may change. Rating T in case of future chapters.
1. Veela and Coffee Don't Mix

**I really appreciate everyone's support for my first fanfiction. Thank you to ****Nats-chan****,** **who told me I didn't post the translations for the French sentences, totally slipped my mind. I used google translate so it should work in reverse, sorry about that my only language is English. I own nothing in any relation to the Harry Potter series or otherwise, just ideas and manipulating characters. Really OOC here for everyone. Please be kind, I'm still getting the hang of things. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Veela and Coffee Don't Mix**

Sixteen year old muggle-born witch Hermione Jean Granger was so thankful for her understanding parents more than ever at that moment. Standing on a small balcony in the morning sunshine as she looked out to the glistening blue waters of the ocean; a sigh of content escapes her lips. She could die any second and be totally fine with that. It was turning out to be the best holiday she could ever imagine.

After suffering a long and torturous fifth year at Hogwarts with that horrendous 'teacher' if you could call her that and then that Ministry incident Hermione swore she knocked off a few years of life with that one, she was so glad to be free for one summer; A summer in France to be exact. Completely finished with her O.W.L's and returned home she was surprised when her girlfriend of nearly two years sent her owl with an invitation to stay at her luxurious beach house for the summer. Beach house was more like a beach estate but Hermione wasn't complaining. It took a little convincing but her parents reluctantly agreed and here she was, waking up to a beautiful day that was only to get better.

Leaving the railing to wander back into the room where a still sleeping occupant of the large bed laid sprawled with the sheets half tangled around her. Hermione sat herself on the edge and gently ran her fingers through long silky blonde hair, gently untangling any knots she came across after a night's sleep. The figure began to stir and open glazed blue eyes to the brunette before a lazy smile spread across their face.

"Good morning…you seem to sleep well" mumblings sounded as the lying occupant shifted under the sheets.

"Bonjour ma belle. Why are you up so early? Today we relax" she reached her arms out and pulled Hermione down back onto the bed and against her chest. "Maman and Père 'ave gone out for ze day and I 'ave you all to myself like zis. No one can interrupt us 'ere" she snuggled her face into the brunette girl's neck with a small giggle.

"I hate to break it to you oh affectionate one, but you have a younger sister within these walls remember? You know, small, blonde, looks like you…and your mother…and your grandmother…" Hermione had to stop herself there for a moment "Merlin. You Veela girls all look the same" she said to herself softly. "Least I know what your kids are going to look like" Hermione shifted round to face the still sleepy French witch who gave a half groan in reply to losing even a minor bit of bodily contact.

"Zey will be **our** bébés ma cheire. Little darlings I can spoil and lavish wiz gifts and 'ave my beautiful wife beside m…" she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"Ok…stop right there. I haven't finished my schooling yet and you're going off in your vision of a future I know don't even want to think about for a few years to come. Move out of your parent's house first young lady" Hermione said right to the French witch's face which instantly became upset.

"You won't 'ave bébés wiz me...?" tears were starting to crowd those blue eyes causing Hermione to start panicking.

"No Fleur! I didn't mean it like that, I…" she was suddenly flipped over to lie in the middle of the soft mattress with a very happy Veela sitting on her stomach.

"So you will make bébés wiz me. Oh mon amour I knew you would see it my way. I zink we shall should right now" Fleur replied as she stole a deep and breath-taking kiss. Hermione couldn't help but respond with a moan, sliding her hands over toned arms to a slender neck where they circled and held. She felt her love grind against her body earning a shiver, but the moment was broken by a chuckle. Fleur pouted, she didn't like being laughed at. A Veela thing Hermione learned early on; they really hate being insulted. A soft hand traced across her cheek in apology, which she nuzzled into.

"You had your take last night Mademoiselle Delacour. Its morning, we're awake and I want to start my day. We can return to this later on but I want to see more of France. You, my darling girlfriend are going to show me, so up for the day" Hermione stated with an unwavering tone of reason.

"As your girlfriend I demand my payment in full right now" Fleur stole another kiss from the girl, hands sliding down to her ribcage. Once more she was gently pushed away.

"Ah, ah. No, bad little Veela. You get your reward after the chore. You should know me better than that" She gave Fleur a playful glare along with the tone. Fleur smiled.

"But I am a good little Veela…" she nuzzled her way down to Hermione's neck "You are never a chore to me ma belle. I will give you anyzing you wish. Ask and it is yours. Including me…" she placed light kisses over the skin as her hands went further down to curvy hips where they held, exploring, grasping.

"The one thing I want most…you can give it me Fleur…please…give it to me…" Hermione whispered sultry into her ear. Fleur groaned.

"I want breakfast. Now" Was all Hermione said as she grinned. Fleur blinked repeatedly down at her love completely stunned. It wasn't until she was pushed back onto her knees that she snapped out of it. By this time Hermione was already back on her feet and heading to the door.

"'Ermione! You are a cruel little…" Fleur finished her sentence with a grumbled growl as the brunette leaned against the door to her room. Hermione just giggled at the look of the poor denied blonde.

"You said what I wanted. C'mon sleepy head, the faster we get our day started the faster it will go. You'll have your night again baby. Don't worry so much" she said with a small smile. Her only reply was a grumble before the girl extracted herself from the bed and lazily followed Hermione out of the room.

They headed down to the kitchen hand-in-hand at a rather slow pace thanks to a still sleepy blonde not ready to begin her day. Hermione sat the girl into a chair before going to start their breakfast, their very English breakfast. She heard a low groan from behind, turning to see Fleur lying with her head on the table made her giggle.

"Fleur, it's not that bad. You told me you loved the food I made in the past. What's wrong now?" she didn't get any reply. The French witch supposedly fallen asleep at the table. Sighing quietly a thought came to mind.

"Fleur! Wake up for a second would you?" she started going through the cupboards looking for one particular item.

"What is it 'Ermione? I am still sleepy…" She looked at the brunette with her head at an awkward angle keeping it flat on the surface.

"Have you ever had coffee? I remember your father drinking it the other day. It's a good wake up call for late starters like you" A concentrated look grew across Fleur's face.

"I believe zere is. It should be up in ze shelf. But I've never 'ad coffee before amour. Mamon said zat we shouldn't touch it. It is Père's, plus she said it's nasty stuff" Hermione pulled down a cylinder container and grinned.

"It's just one cup, I'm sure your dad won't mind. The way you're going about yourself we need the energy boost or we'll never get anything done today" she went about making the girl a steaming cup, mind working on auto as she multi-tasked. Placing the heated beverage before the French witch and going back to finishing their breakfast; Hermione barely noticed Gabrielle entering the kitchen.

"Gabby. Good morning. You have a late start too?" she grinned as she placed the last of the toast onto plates. The youngest blonde nodded her head.

"Oui, I was up late reading. I must stop zat. Mamon says it's bad for me" she rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes before she sat at the table.

"I can make you some breakfast if you want. I've just finished Fleur's and my own so…" she stopped in her tracks for a moment. "Where's Fleur?"

"I didn't see 'er leave as I came in 'Ermione" Gabby looked about the kitchen then out the door. "I zought it was only you in 'ere…"

"Geez, and she hasn't eaten yet either. What is wrong with that blonde today?" Gabrielle just giggled. Hermione passes over the breakfast meant for Fleur and the two begin enjoying themselves. Halfway through a mouthful, Gabrielle picks up Fleur's discarded cup.

"What's in zis? Argh..Smells 'orrible" She near threw thing away from her face. Hermione looked up.  
"I gave Fleur some coffee to wake her up. She said you girls never had it before. Guess she liked it if it's all gone…" she just shrugs as she finishes her meal.

"You gave Fleur coffee?! 'Ermione zat's…" a large bang came echoing through the halls, freezing the girls in their tracks.

"What was that?!" Hermione said as she jumped out of her seat to look out the kitchen door, Gabrielle following behind her. It wasn't long before another loud smash echoed followed by a crash that sounded like glass shattering.

"Zis can't be good…" the two shared a look before slowly making their way down the hall. Rounding the corner all they found was a shattered window and curtains ripped to pieces. The corridor, now silence except for the light breeze flowing.

"Alright, now I'm starting to worry. Even in the world of magic this just doesn't happen. Except perhaps in haunted houses or…This isn't haunted right?" Gabrielle simply shrugged before they heard a thumping coming from the floor above then. What sounded like heavy footsteps making their way down to the far end of the house; every loud thump or crash only added the tension the two girls were feeling. They cringed every step that echoed its way through the floor.

"Well, I zink we found our culprit. Ze 'ouse is taking ze brunt of ze force too… 'Ermione!" following the older teen towards the staircase, Gabrielle had to jump two steps at a time to catch the other witch before they reached the second landing. She didn't know what to assume but this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh bollocks… This cannot be good…" Hermione groaned. The hallway was in a near state of total destruction. Paintings, curtains, furniture, everything was ripped apart. The carpet looked like it lost a fight with a very angry animal. The stone walls were cracked in odd places from ceiling to floor.

"Zis is what Mamon was warning us about. Veela's don't respond well to coffee or anyzing that gives excess amounts of energy. Our bodies cannot 'andle it. She said we can go out of control. Poor Fleur…" Gabrielle got a look of shock in return.

"Poor Fleur?! What about us! We'll have to clean this up before your parents get back or we are all dead!"

Standing at the far end of the hallway, hanging from a floor to high ceiling curtain was the mysterious destructive criminal, Fleur. Well not completely Fleur. Large black talons replaced delicate nails, downy feathers were producing from random point of skin up and down her arms, her feet half morphed into claws buried deep in the fabric. Sprouted from her back were two, large pristine feathered wings. The light streaming through the window made the feather almost sparkle in blue, purple and violet. It took Hermione a few moments of staring to actually realise what she was looking at. In her over energized state Fleur had released her Veela form but not to any full or rational extent. She was growling at the curtain and she tore it up but seemed to also be giggling to herself.

"We 'ave to stop her! She'll tear apart everyzing if we don't do…" Hermione and Gabrielle froze as they heard the giggling come to a high pitched end. Turning back to the scene they caught two very bright golden eyes staring at them. Like much of the blonde body small feathers had sprouted around the edge of her hairline, her teeth seemed almost sharper as she grinned in their direction.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Hermione said as the creature formed girl dropped back to the floor. A skin crawling scratching came as her claws met the hard wood.

"If you 'aven't seen zat stare before 'Ermione, you are in for quite a surprise. Ze Veela a known for zeir determination when pursuing an agenda or in our case, a target. She wants…" Gabrielle replied as she hesitantly took a step backwards. Hermione was only a step behind her in the matter.

"I am sorry to disappoint myself, but she looks like she wants a little more than just us. What are we meant to do when being chased by a Veela?" by now Fleur was standing upright and looking very excited as her eyes glazed over the two young girls before her.

"Run!" With the cry as the signal Hermione boosted herself off back down the hall and nearest corner. The light footsteps following, Gabrielle was right on her tail doing her best to keep up. Sadly the sound of cracking stone and sharp scrapping also told her that so was the deranged Veela.

They ran down the landings stairs and into the nearest open room, the Dining Room.

"Let's hope her mind is hyped enough to think illogically!" Hermione closed the doors quickly before she led the girl round the long dark wooden table in some hope of defence. Soon as her words left her mouth the double doors burst open again, a large and rather terrifying Fleur standing there. Her wings were a flare and her talons ready.

"Come out little ones. Playtime 'as just begun" her voice haunting yet held excitement and eagerness. Hermione shivered.

"Fleur, perhaps you should relax a little…You are rather…I mean becoming…" she couldn't quite get the words out. All that was between her and the hyperactive barely changed Veela was a waist high table. 'God I wish I had my wand right now…' Hermione was a smart one but sometimes you just can't win them all.

"My little 'Ermione. I zought we were playing. No need for such a face ma belle. Someone must win and anozer will lose…" the grin however was sending the brunette a whole other message.

"Considering your state this is a rather unfair game Fleur. I am inclined to refuse to participate" She was using the time. Though she knew Veela's had very high senses and could move themselves at amazing speeds, Hermione had to keep Fleur still by using her head rather than her body. This was also giving a sneaking Gabrielle time to move slowly to the other entrance to the room. Saving one life is a good day for her.

"Any state zat will get me you I will gladly take fairly or otherwise" she took the chance to leap over the table, wings angling themselves to glide. Thankfully, or not Hermione's quick reflexes saved her this time and she dashed under the table to the door and raced out.

"Oh mon amour. You shouldn't run. It will only get you into trouble later" Fleur flexed her sharp talons a little at a juicy thought. "Oh 'ow I love trouble" the Veela stood atop the table, her feathers ruffling a little in excitement. Fleur licked her lips slowly before giggling.

* * *

"Ok, let's think this through carefully. Fleur has changed slightly into her more Veela like body. She has caffeine in her system and is running wild in the house with two under-aged witches trapped inside, one being her little sister with limited knowledge on the situation and the other the love of her life she can't seem to get enough of. Oh and to add to the matter I don't have my wand. Hermione Granger you know how to get yourself into these situations don't you" Hermione ran her fingers through her messy curls "Should really leave the dangerous stuff to Harry…"

Sulking in the corner of the library, she let her frustrations out in a heavy sigh. Sadly she knew this little hide away wouldn't keep her safe for long. If the rare Veela books were correct, Fleur would be able to find her in minutes. She needed a plan and fast. Her memory spun back to another occupant of the house just as there was a bang on the door soon followed by a moment of silence. A scraping sound sent shivers down her spine.

"'Ermione my love. I know you are in zere. I can smell you, oh so delicious. A parchment scent like ze books you read…ink zat I 'ave seen you spill over your fingers so… oh mon amour. Won't you come play wiz me? I want you 'Ermione. I need you…"

"…and hiding in the library doesn't give you any of those smells? Geez Fleur…I'm never falling for any romantic words from you ever again" Her sarcasm was revealing her level of impatience with this woman/creature.

The door crashed itself open against the wall; Hermione took off round the shelves hoping to either lose herself somewhere further in them or her assailant so she could double back. Luck was on her side this time, reaching a single exit that lead through a small room and back out to the hallway.

"I love mansions. Doors everywhe..!" she was grabbed and jerked quickly to the left into a dark room. Another hand was placed over her mouth as she tried to struggle against the arms retraining her.

"Shhh! Unless you want 'er to find us!" Gabrielle whispered harshly into her ear, eye trained on the door hoping it wouldn't burst open at any second. Hermione relaxed and sighed with relief, placing her hand on her fast beating heart. She tore the hand away from her mouth.

"Geez, if I didn't already know you Delacour's were high strung because of your heritage I would've shut you up in the nut house by now!" She was whisper yelling by that point and once again had a hand slapped over her mouth to shut her up. Her glare showed how much she enjoyed the treatment.

"And yet you are dating ze eldest daughter for ze past two years…" Hermione had to drop her expression at Gabrielle's look. A mumble coming from behind the pale hand sounded awfully like a 'touché'. A little smug with herself, the blonde released the poor English girl hoping she wouldn't try anymore smart mouthing.

"…I'll remember to tell your boyfriend the same once you finally have the nerve to get one…" A tapping sound made them both slap their hands over their mouth in terror. Eyes wide, hearts racing they watched as a shadow slowly made its way past the underside of the door.

"Where are you my little one? Don't do zis to me my love. I only want to 'old you and kiss you…and so much more…" the haunting figure gave off a rather spine shivering chuckle. Painstakingly slow, the shadow moved on at its own pace down the hallway till the sounds went silent. Hermione didn't realise she was holding her breath until she needed to breathe heavily. Gabrielle just looked at her fellow captive.

"I know you and my sister are close but I do not need to know anyzing on what you two do alone. Ok?"

"I wouldn't share anything with you in the first place Gabrielle it's all private…" she groaned. "Look, subject is closed never to be opened again. Agreed?" her response was a nod from the blonde. "Ok, let's think. We're trapped inside this place with a rampaging Veela on our tails. We really need a plan to get out of here" Gabrielle gave her a really pitiful look.

"You are ze brain around 'ere. Can't you zink of somezing zat will save us? If not from Fleur zen from Maman and Père when zey return?!" Oh the girl's faith in her, Hermione was so moved. And once again her sarcasm was coming out. Groaning quietly Hermione pondered.

"If we can get her locked in a room, we'll have time to fix the house. A bedroom maybe…?" Hermione didn't notice her hands doing unhelpful gestures while she talked.

"Ze coffee should be gone from 'er system by zen. We'll be safe from Maman and Père too!"

"Let's hope so. Bollocks! If I had my wand this would be so much easier…" she was a little taken aback with the small French witch pulled such a slim wooden item from behind her.

"I do not 'ave yours. But I do 'ave my own" she gave a small smile which was returned.

"It will have to do. Are you good with hexes? Charms?" Gabrielle's smile only grew into an almost evil grin.

"Why of course. My specialty if I do say so myself"

"You and Ginny would get along so well…On second thought, maybe it's better if you never meet" Hermione mumbled to herself. Gabrielle just gave her a confused head tilt.

* * *

Fleur was on such a high, she believed she was floating. The tapping her claws made on the solid floorboard corridors became the music of her hunt. Ruffling her wings and scraping her log sharp talons across any surface created an echo which only set her senses higher. Her brain was abuzz.

Oh how she marveled in this pure intense feeling. Such pure elation, if Fleur wasn't so focused on finding her one true love she would've taken to the skies, soaring high within the clouds and absorb the intense heat of the sun.

Through her haze filled mind she caught the scent. That single particular scent that she would know anywhere. Breathing in deeply added to her elation, a smile grew across her lips. 'That smell, that body that called to her. Soft curly hair she wanted to run her fingers through, smooth skin untouched by the sun's ray…'Fleur was working herself up too much too soon. She had to capture her prey first, and then dig in to her entrée, before stealing the girl off to enjoy her main course.

* * *

Hermione was slowly making her way up the staircase. Breathing in and out to each step she took, waiting and watching. She was really putting everything on the line for this to work. Her body especially.

"Come on Fleur…you found me before. I'm sure you will do it again. Merlin now I'm losing my mind here" she was grumbling under her breath as she came across another empty hallway heading to the girls bedrooms. "This is the time I need you to…"

"Need me to what my 'Ermione...?" Hermione froze mid-step before being thrown against the nearest wall, pinned there by a strong hot body. Fleur held the girls arms above her head, talons scraping themselves deep into the stonework. Her nose went straight to the brunette's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Mmmmm, oh mon amour" Hermione could feel the vibrations as the blonde hummed while she traced her nose all over her neck. It was soon followed by a soft touched kiss. She couldn't hold back the moan as Fleur bit her shoulder lightly, showing off her pointed teeth.

"Fleur, you are not yourself. I'm sorry I gave you the coffee but you…!" she was cut off by her own moan as the Veela bit her again, a smile making its way over her features.

"But zis is ze best zing to ever 'appen ma belle. Everyzing feels so amazing! Oh ze energy! I can feel it coursing zrough me so harshly! I love it"

"Fleur, Fleur. I know you are feeling a lot but you have to calm down a little. You're a little dangerous as this…" she looked to those large deadly talons inches from her wrists. Fleur followed her sight.

"Non non my love! I would never 'urt you. Never! I just want you" Fleur was staring deeply into the very worried chocolate brown eyes of the English girl. "I want you so badly. 'ave your body against mine, your voice screaming for me. To feel your magic pulse within you…I want it all" she retracted her hands to place her palms gently on the girls face, being very careful as she traced over check bones and hairline. "You are beautiful…so beautiful…" her voice was trailing off. Hermione noticed her eyes were changing colour. They were darkening quickly and she was getting worried. That colour meant that Fleur's mind was following one track and Hermione certainly didn't want that happening here. Not now. She flinched slightly when she felt the long talons slide down her sides then up again, hooking themselves under her shirt to slide over her skin. The shiver had the opposite effect on Fleur.

"You promised me I would get what I wanted later…it is later 'Ermione" she grinned, pressing herself forward to get another groan from the brunette. She wasn't disappointed.

"Fleur…this isn't the…We shouldn't…" Hermione couldn't control the strangled sounds she made while Fleur was exploring her body. Sliding her hands under her shirt all the while kissing every inch of skin she could reach. This wasn't going where she needed it too. Hermione was losing herself fast, it was now or never.

"I'm sorry Fleur…Gabrielle!" her shout echoed the hall, haulting Fleur for a moment. The girl zipped around the corner and flung a perfectly executed charm at the very confused Veela. Thrown back to crash onto the floor by the force of the spell she was fumbling to right herself. Her hexed mind couldn't fathom anything let alone organise the extra limbs she had in this state. Gabrielle had to push away her smug feeling of finally getting one up on her older sister in order to grab the starry eyed Hermione and near drag her down the hallway as fast as possible.

"We must 'urry! Zat 'ex won't last long. Please!" her voice was slowly getting through to the brunette.

Veela don't get pissed off easily. Intrude on their territory; they will fight. Insult them or their family; they will cause bodily harm if you were lucky. However, come between a Veela and her mate during an intimate moment and you will feel the wrath of the almighty above and the fire below. Fleur held the aura of death as she stormed her way down the corridor, caring little for the destruction she caused. Her eyes were black; feathers were on end and talons flared. Someone was going to get torn apart and she was going to relish in the feeling.

Fleur knew her mind was hazed curtesy to whatever spell her sister threw at her but she could see and feel; that was all she needed for her hunt. Instincts would do the rest. Catching the scent she sprung into a glide at high speed through the hallway before skidding at the corner. Standing there in her bedroom doorway was Hermione. She was clutching her stomach while giving her a look of utter terror. The Veela's heart stopped.

"Why Fleur? Why did you do this to me?...I thought you…loved me…" she was crying now. Hermione lift her hands from her stomach, they were covered in dark liquid. Fleur's insides constrict and twisted in agony. Her body acted on its own accord.

"Non..Non! Non ma belle! I would never..!" she lunged herself forward to her love, arms wide in hopes of a heartfelt embrace. What she got however was nothing. She fell right through the illusion and into her room. Crouching on the floor, her wings folding in around her body slowly, mind withdrawing in turmoil. "Ma belle…non…"

Her eyes snapped to the sounds of footsteps at her room's door. There stood her love. Hermione was panting slightly with a look of exhaustion on her face, yet she held no injury. No stain upon her shirt. Her sister appeared over the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Fleur. Please forgive me. But we have to do this" her words were heavy and she tried to convey her guilt but she forced her eyes away and slammed the door closed.

Gabrielle placed the locking charm over the door. She then gently rubbed the poor girls back.

"I know zat was difficult…but it was ze only way she would…"

"I know Gabby…I know. It worked didn't it? We got her in a safe place to cool her head while we fix up the house before your parents return" she cut the blonde off before sighing heavily. " We've got our work cut out for us. Even with magic, you're the only one with a wand. We might as well get started…" Gabrielle heard every ounce of sorrow and guilt in those words. She knew the English girl hated herself for making Fleur believe she'd done such a thing to Hermione. But they were both strong, they'd work through it. She hoped. The parents would be home in a few hours and they had a lot of work to do. They both were dreading this.

* * *

There was a gentle knock on the door only to get no reply. Hermione guessed that would be the best especially after her earlier actions.

"Fleur…I know you're mad at me…well totally pissed off and not want to talk to me again for the remainder of the trip if you like but…I brought you dinner" she didn't like the silence that was her only friend coming from the room. "I'm coming in alright…?" the locking spell Gabrielle placed earlier broke as the door was opened from the outside; the counter for the charm.

The room was near in pitch darkness, the curtains were drawn blocking the evening sun, no lamps or any candles were lit. Thanks to the hallway brightness, Hermione found her way to a small table to gently place down the tray. Turning around she tried to find anything in the room.

"Fleur. I'm really sorry for what I did. I know it must've been the worst thing you would ever wish to see but we…" Hermione couldn't finish as she spoke to the darkness. She decided to just leave. Hopefully the blonde will forgive her tomorrow. She turned once more just before leaving the room. "I'll stay in one of the guest bedrooms tonight, so you can have your space" However the door was slowly closed behind her blocking the corridors light. Standing behind it was the only other presence in the room.

"You will not go anywhere 'Ermione" Fleur was glaring hard at the younger teen, her eyes still holding their golden tinge and a very dark edge. She could see the girl shiver and take a few steps backwards. The hours were long for the confined Veela. Coming down from the extreme emotional feelings both from her coffee induced high and the excruciating grief of seeing her love in blood did a number on her conflicting mind and body.

"I'm really sorry. We didn't know what else to do! You lost yourself to your Veela and we couldn't just leave you as you were!" in an instant the taller girl was inches before the brunette, staring up into those eyes Hermione was stiff.

"I wasn't lost my 'Ermione. I only wanted you. I wanted to show you everyzing I am willing to give you. My love, my body, my soul. It is yours" she gently traced her fingers down the girl's cheek. The younger teen noticed the talons had returned to their beautiful manicured fingernails, feathers were gone from the girl's skin. Her head was snapped back up to look into darkening eyes. Fleur's expression was hard "You did not want it…Instead I will take you…" her voice held a cutting edge Hermione hadn't heard before but then a grin broke across the blonde's features.

"Fleur…maybe this isn't the best…"

"Oh non. Zis is an excellent idea. Don't worry, I won't leave any marks upon zat delicious skin"

* * *

Madam and Monsieur Delacour returned home from they're trip just as dinner was being served. Gabrielle greeted them both with a big hug before they took their places at the table. They ate in relative silence with Gabrielle asking questions on how their work went in Paris. While her husband told their youngest, Apolline took a moment to notice the duo missing from their family dinner.

"**Gabrielle, dear…Where is your sister and her darling little girlfriend?" **it was common for the family to speak their native language when Hermione wasn't present. Not out of any disrespect or insult but it just came naturally and without thought. Sometimes they forget even with the girl in the room, apologizing she normally just giggled and let it slide. Hermione said she's been learning so she wasn't all helpless. The comments that came from her girlfriend at such times made many situations awkward quickly.

"**They are up in Fleur's room. Hermione said she wanted to talk to Fleur so I left them alone for a while" **she went back to finishes her last few mouthfuls. Apolline nodded her head.

"**They did not have any dinner? I should take some up to them perhaps" **

"**Oh no no. Hermione took a tray up with her. She made this just before you came home. Wanted something to help smooth things over with Fleur" **Apolline composed the need to reprimand her daughter for interrupting but let it go this once. She was in a good mood after her day.

"**I hope it worked then. This was delicious" **Gabrielle nodded to agree with her father.

* * *

Hermione woke to darkness and a really heavy feeling all over her body. The first she learned was because she was in an enclosed room lying face down into her pillow. The second was a body lying almost possessively on top of her, restricting movement. A little fiddling around on the side table before a light blared making her cringe and blink repeatedly.

"Why must Lumos be so bright? Augh, what is the time?" still trying to adjust her vision and search the side table for her watch. Glaring at the small thing she had to squint to read the hands. "It's near midnight. Geez Fleur" at the mention of her name the second body occupying the bed shifted and realised unconsciously that her heat source and comforting pillow had moved away from her slightly. Fleur groaned, as to what Hermione could guess many things.

Countering the charm with a flick, Hermione shifted to get up. The strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist however wasn't letting her move very far. It instead constricted to bring her back into the centre and snuggled up nicely to the still sleeping Veela.

"Even in your sleep you are clingy and unnegotiable" a small smile grew. "What am I to do with you Fleur? I guess feed you, entertain you, and love you is a must; But I expect the same in return you know"

Deep in sleep, off in a world that made no sense to anyone. A happy little Veela was dancing around in pure joy. She was content to stay there for as long as possible; then to wake up to even more happiness that was her love.

* * *

**Hey guys, another little one-shot on everyone's fav pairing. I don't have a Beta so any grammar blame on my editing skills. I want to point out this is in no way related to my other story. I have been thinking possible pre/sequel to 'Veela Affection' to give a little background for that one so for now they are in different worlds. **

**Please don't be angry with me, I can't write smut yet. I haven't tried and I didn't want to risk it. Just use your imagination; I'm sure it's just as good as anything I could come up with. I wrote all French in bold this time round, so much easier for us all. I'm sure everyone can get the few French words in there. **


	2. Bath Time!

**The second story in the wonderful world of one-shots. This one is not related to the previous or future ones to come. They are also in no order whatsoever so please don't get confused. Like my other stories, Fleur's (and others) speech is altered for the effect of her accent. If anyone has problems it's simply changing 'th' to a 'z' and removing all 'h' from words. Harry Potter and the many characters do not belong to me (I wish). There are a few OC that do but they're only for added effect. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bath Time!**

Christmas time was always one of the best holidays in Hermione's opinion. The powder white snow covering the ground and the festivities she's seen and experienced were always ones to remember. Last year's Christmas holidays she spent with her parents, involving a big family gathering which did include an extra something for when they missed her birthday as she was away at Hogwarts. A 'Prestigious Boarding School' to her extended family, which her parents found amusing every time they brought up the fact they had a family member who was 'special' enough to be accepted into such a place. If only they knew how special Hermione really was.

The one specific thing Hermione loves to do in the wintery months is take a long steaming hot bath. The feeling of the scented water on her skin and the moments when she can clear her mind of everything and everyone for just a few moments is what she revels in. She couldn't do it during school days until the previous year as a prefect but nothing could compare to this. The large steaming bath she currently sat in was the size of an aquatic swimming pool; it was oddly shaped, was amazingly coloured and was being refilled with new hot water by several delicately carved stone fountains every few seconds. The sight of where she actually was always had Hermione thinking about how she ended up there in the first place.

Hermione Granger had never believed a moment in her life she would meet the one while away at school. The second thing she never thought was that said love of her life would invite her family over to their home for Christmas after a year and a half of the two dating. This led to a wonderful time of festivities and celebrations with gifts, food and extended parties going on till midnight. The last thing anyone, including Hermione was expecting was her love to get down on one knee and ask for her hand, before both their families at the toll of 12am Christmas morning. Only three months earlier had Hermione turned seventeen years old and she guessed the moment was allowed by that fact. Looking down to the ring that sat upon her finger made her giggle every time.

Shifting her body a little to rest herself back against the side, she closed her eyes. The brunette let her arms and legs stretch out before arching her back which gave off a soft click. She groaned in appreciation.

"Oh that feels so much better. This is perfect" Hermione sighed softly as a smile came across her features. The girl was lost in the world of pure content to notice the slight ripple effect of another entering the bath. The one thing that did wake her from her dream like state was the light touching trace of fingertips making their way up their arm. Hermione's high reflexes made her jump away from the unexpected contact, in the process causing waves of water to cover her assailant soon followed by her slipping and going under for a few seconds. When she came up, she was face to face with her culprit.

"Fleur! I will kill you!" the barely turned adult witch started throwing her arms about sending wave after wave of hot water at the other occupant in her bath. Fleur for her part was still laughing at Hermione's initial reaction to her surprise appearance; simply letting the water hit her over and over again. She needed to get soaked anyway so within seconds the two were dripping from head to two. That's when the younger teen actually realised she was naked; in the middle of a bath now with another who was equally naked. A full blown blush smeared over her face and ran down her neck as she tried to save some modesty and cover herself by ducking down into the water again.

"Oh mon amour, zat was so funny" wiping the excess water from her eyes Fleur ran her fingers through her damp blonde locks, setting them back off her face. Hermione caught herself staring openly for that one glorious moment before finally tearing away from the unclothed body. That mature, well-toned, blemish free body standing in only waist high water clear water… 'Damn hormonal stage of my life' Hermione cursed herself rapidly in her head.

"Why are you here Fleur? I'm trying to enjoy this time alone" her tone was hard but unintimidating as she was still turned away and still very red.

"Why else would I be in the bazing room my dear? I 'ave come to cleanse myself of ze days 'ard work. Besides, one does enjoy such a good soak" the Veela took a few steps before sinking herself down so the water came to touch her shoulders. "Won't you look at me? I came all zis way too"

"No. You came all this way down the hall into the bath to tease me. I know you did. And what 'hard work'? You were lazy the whole day! I saw you Fleur" she turned her head as her voice increased to a yell but at the closeness her face was to that of the now smirking blonde she napped it back. "Go away…"

"Aww now ma belle, don't be like zat. I did not come 'ere to tease you. I would never do such a zing" arms snaked their way around the tensed body to cover a very well developed chest. Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the increasing pressure on her back. "I only wish to 'elp my chéri reach all zose places you can't get on your own…pure intentions oui?"

"Pure intentions my butt! You have no pure intentions here! Now leave!" the poor girl was still in hysterics. Fleur simply giggled and hugged her fiancé closer. She laid a soft kiss onto slightly tangled brown hair.

"Zat bottom is very appealing but do you really zink so low of me 'Ermione?"

The brunette was a very private person most of her young life. She grew up with very few friends until she went to Hogwarts and even then she had a hard time making friends because of who she was. Even now her two best friends were boys; you do not share with boys, a universal fact. Sharing herself with Fleur that first time was something she had to prepare herself for, mentally. The night stared out very uncomfortable for the girl as she didn't know what she was to do and to place all her trust in another. Since then Hermione smiled every time she thought back to that night as it was magical in every sense of the word. Fleur was the perfect lover. Giving, patient, understanding and proved every second how much she loved the girl she held in her arms. And she seemed to have a magical touch. No pun intended.

Despite the romance the two held, Hermione was still twitchy over any idea of being naked in front of others including Fleur. It was vulnerability that she really didn't like to be exposed to. Fleur had time and time again told her how she saw her body and mind; beautiful and enchanting. It was still getting through the young witch's every growing intellect.

"I think you enjoy yourself a little too much at times like these to not be a little worried" she felt a slither of her Gryffindor courage coming through to joke while still cornered by the blonde beauty. Fleur laughed.

"You are very much correct mon amour. But I must admit; I do admire zat bottom of yours. So soft, so round, such a lovely zing to 'old in times of…"

"Now is not one of those times Fleur. Let us leave it at that. I would rather return to my bath then go to bed" Hermione tried to extract herself from the arms cradling her.

"Very well. I leave you to finish" as shocking as it was Fleur to listen to reason, when the presence retracted itself from her back Hermione breathed a sigh. She was going to find her hair products and finish quickly. As she turned around the sight of Fleur still in the bath, happily soaping her arms one at a time was not what she wanted. Her betraying mind just had to welcome those amazing features…

"I told you to leave" the blonde didn't bother looking up.

"I said I would leave you to finish. I never said anyzing about leaving this razer coincidently set time to take a baz myself. Oh it 'as been so long" humming to herself as she finished with a dunk under the water she caught the eyes watching her from a few feet away. "Would you like zat assistance after all ma chéri? Or perhaps you wish to assist moi?" By the grin on her face Fleur was enjoying catching her love in the act of staring so openly. Fleur was never one to care about modesty when around her love or family. Why bother? They've seen it all before. Snapping her head away with the brunette frowned.

"You wish. Keep your hands to yourself Delacour and we shall not be hexed in our sleep" grabbing her own soap and moving further away from the Veela, Hermione tried to re-relax in the steaming waters.

"I 'ope zat silence is not part of zis agreement you have here. Because I do not zink I could retain myself from such a temptation wizout a petite distraction" Hermione pulled her dripping hair over her shoulder to look sideways at her companion. She saw the way Fleur's eyes roamed over every inch of her body, taking in the fine details with a near lecherous expression. The now of age witch merely smiled to herself.

"Fleur despite how much I love you, and how much it does to my self-esteem you look at me like that. We are not doing anything besides cleaning ourselves in this bath. Am I understood?"

"Maybe just a little touching..?" Fleur was sneaking a little something into her voice in hopes of persuasion.

"No. I can handle cleaning my own body"

"But zat is not as fun as it would be sharing ze task"

"I'm sure we can both handle the less amount of fun you are thinking of"

"Would you at least allow me to comb your 'air? Zis is becoming a torture to watch such a beauty go wizout my touch…" Hermione looked properly at the now pouting Veela. Seemed the magical creature had learned a few evil tricks of dirty persuasion.

"You seem to refer to times of nagging and/or pouting to get what you want quite often Fleur. Can't you accept the first answer given to you?" Fleur dropped the look to slowly make her way over to the brunette and take her hair in hand. Gently enticing the girl to lean her head back and soak it once more before slowly running her fingers through the defining curls.

"If I did such a zing zen we would 'ave gotten to ze bedroom much later. All ze times you refused wiz some silly excuse did 'urt a little my belle. But I do recall 'owever you enjoying zat night to ze full extent I could give oui?" Fleur enjoyed the annoyed groan that came from her fiancé, but feeling kind she didn't pursue further on the subject. Hermione reached back to hand over a small scrub.

"I'm still not as comfortable with this as you Fleur. You know that. I haven't even met all the whole family yet"

"You 'ave met Maman, and Père. Gabrielle adores you almost as much as I. Maman seems close behind also. You are one to steal ze 'earts of us all. You little sneaky girl"

"I mean your Veela family side. Your grandmother for one, she's the family head right? So I have to make a good impression. You told me all about the whole, 'Veela think of family' stuff before. I haven't even met her and she's the important one" the girl shifted at the feel of the soothing pressure on her back. Fleur had moved on from washing to a massage. Hermione was not complaining.

"Important? You sound like my grandmère means more to you zan me…" the look of un-amusement she got for that comment made her redirect. "Alright, she is keen to meet you." The French witch admitted. "We were 'oping she would come zese 'olidays but alas; she is caught up on ze coast. Family issue's she says" Fleur gave an undignified huff as she splashed more water over the shoulder she was paying a lot of attention to. Hermione released a moan in appreciation before replying.

"You sound like you don't believe it. A little to the left please"

"I do not. It is ze worst excuse I 'ave ever 'eard. Most of ze family is 'ere anyway. Why would zey be anywhere else? Zat feel good mon amour?"

"Yes, but maybe you shouldn't be too harsh on her. Family heads do have a lot to deal with you know. And since when did this turn into such a touchy feel session?"

"Since you didn't object to it. I knew you couldn't deny me my belle" Hermione chuckled.

"You take advantage. You are such a law breaker Fleur. How could I fall for the 'bad' girl?" the two were caught up in in each other they didn't realise the close physical contact until they were skin to sking. Fleur's adventuring hands moved from the back to the front slowly, memorizing everything.

"You like ze 'bad' girl 'Ermione? I can be your 'bad' girl for you. All you need to do is ask…" her hands suddenly shifted upwards to grab.

"Fleur! Time and place for everything!" she took hold of those invading hands quickly to insure some proper bath time behaviour. Soon a struggle broke out followed by giggling and splashing.

"Surrender! You will give in to me 'Ermione! You desire me! Admit it"

"Never! You admit you are powerless against the magical essence that is my body! I will never submit!"

Somehow the two now playful girls were messing about in the bath rather than cleaning, trying to outmatch the other in a mixture of wrestling into the water or splashing relentlessly. This racket was enough of a distraction they didn't hear the door opening behind them. After more struggling, Fleur managed to capture her fiancé in her arms and held her tightly.

"You love me chéri?" Hermione became breathless at the pure sincerity that came with Fleur's voice as she spoke.

"Yes, now and forever" she traced her fingers along a delicate cheekbone before leaning in slowly, her lips barely touching those of their counterpart.

"I would severely 'ope you two declare your love more often. We were beginning to 'ave a few doubts on the depth of zis engagement" the voice came at such a shock Hermione screamed.

Fleur looked over her shoulder to witness the arrival of a few Veela family members that were staying for the holidays. Her sister and a few cousins amongst them. Majority of the ladies were wearing towels and what seemed to be nothing else. She was smirking at the sight of her mother already situated in the bath with her hair tied in a bun atop her head.

"Maman, I do not remember inviting you all to join us. What is ze occasion?" Hermione was trying to cover herself with her arms all the while trying to hide herself behind the blonde's body. Both attempts only half successful.

"Oh posh. Since when do we need an occasion to enjoy zis wondrous tub. It is 'ere to use as we see fit, it is my 'ouse after all young one. Why do you zink I 'ad ze biggest one zey 'ad put in 'ere?" with a simple wave of her hand, the few remaining Veela outside the water slowly dunked their delicate skin in one toe at a time. The heated water appreciated by the moans echoing the room.

"Of course Maman but now seems to be ze most…unfortunate of times…" Fleur was kneeling in the water, still holding a very shaky girl in her arms and trying very hard not to laugh at the obvious humor in the situation. She'd be sleeping on the couch for months if she let even a small squeak escape.

"We 'ave baz's all ze time Fleur. It is somezing your girl 'as to get used to. Now, come 'ere little one. Let me wash your 'air"

Apolline has always been very kind and polite to Hermione since the two first met that time ago during the treaded phase of the deathly tournament. She figured out quickly the woman held strong maternal instinct added to those she knew Veela's had naturally. The very little information on such a subject still made Hermione grind her teeth. Over the past months the two had come to a close relationship ones could have. They held a mutual interest in reading and Apolline loved to show the girl small charms that she had altered for her pleasure. Needless to say, Hermione was very impressed and inspired by the beautiful woman.

"I thank you for the offer Apolline but…Fleur has already done that for me so…Um… I think I'm finished here anyway. I'll take my leave now" her voice was very unsteady and she made no move to leave the secure embrace of her fiancé.

"Non. Come 'ere now 'Ermione" not knowing if it was the authority in that voice or its enchanting effects itself but Hermione retracted from Fleur to make her way over to the Veela mother without a second thought. Only when she felt a warm hand on her check did she snap out of the mind haze she was in. Her face returned to its blush while she tried to cover herself once more.

"Maman! Please, she is embarrassed enough as it is. Let 'er go"

"My petite flower, go meditate wiz your cousins. I will look after 'Ermione 'ere just fine. Besides, your grooming standards are in need of improvement I must say" Fleur was pouting again which did leave a small smile on Hermione's face. It became bigger as she watched another but smaller blonde Veela latch herself to her simmering fiancé.

"Fleur! Do my 'air! S'il vous plaît?! It's been too long" Gabrielle was causing a small hurricane of water to splash about with her actions, the murmurs in French proved to show how it was not appreciated. After a sigh, Fleur agreed and commanded the girl turn around. She did so happily.

"Now my chèri. Let's see what we can go wiz zat 'air of yours oui?" Apolline was a gentle and caring person; each and every time when Hermione saw her with her two daughters and any other member of the family especially the other Veela almost had the girl cooing in awe. Admittedly Hermione didn't understand everything she learned about the Veela culture, not that she didn't try or read the amazing material given to her but somehow it just didn't fit together in her head. The close physical contact they always seemed to have, the lack of thought for personal space or modesty. Even now she watched Fleur be touched along her shoulders and neck by two other Veela women and she didn't seem to care at all. Hermione's jealousy was written across her face for Apolline to see.

"You shouldn't worry yourself wiz meaningless zings chèri. It is simply ze way we are"

"But why? She's being caressed so openly and she does nothing. This is just…" the brunette groaned. A chuckled came from the seat behind her.

"Your jealousy is amusing, but it's as natural as breazing to us. Perhaps look at it zis way. When you are wiz Fleur you wish to touch her oui?" Hermione was blushing again. Poor girl couldn't get a break.

"Yes…"

"You wish zat ze two of you could be as close as you can get, together from first light to dusk" Hermione nodded her agreement. "We wish ze same for eachozer. Being close and touching is a show of affection wizin ze Veela clan. All unmated Veela zey bond wiz eachozer until zey find zeir one and only. Since ze time she could walk, Fleur 'as been touched like zat every day of 'er life. We crave it. 'Ow do you say…Um…show you care?"

"Showing you care is easy. By saying the words normally…" Hermione was mumbling lowly now, realising that there was much about Fleur she didn't know. How could she call herself her lover?

"Like 'ow you speak of your embarrassment of us?" The girl before Apolline turned about in such a quick motion she almost caused herself whiplash.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that but…" she was now ashamed of herself, guilty by all standards placed there by her mind.

"But…?"

"I'm not like you. I am a witch born from the muggle world and even after all the years at Hogwarts and all the studying, the reading and the researching…I'm no closer to your family than when I first met Fleur. I just feel so…shameful…I'm not worth it…"

"'Ermione, listen to me. You are right; you were not born into zis world, you 'ad to learn everyzing so late but zat doesn't mean you are any less. I was also born between worlds but I still make my home 'ere wiz my wizard husband **and** my Veela family. I knew zere is a lot about Veela you do not know and it will take years to learn ze rest, believe me my chèri you will love every moment. Do not for one minute zink you are not part of zis family. For it is one zing we cherish more zan anyzing else on zis planet, it is each ozer" while gently stroking the young girl's hair she pointed for Hermione to watch her daughters. "Zey grew up wizin a family of Veela and magic 'umans. At times zey may act odd to you but it is zeir base instincts coming out into ze light. 'Ow zey cling togezer or want to be close; it is simply ze way they show zey care. We Veela are very affectionate creatures 'Ermione. Upon your mating wiz my petite flower you will see for yourself. We tend to restrain from unmated ones…most times" Hermione thought over the words carefully to herself for a moment.

"I must say Fleur is rather cuddly in the mornings…So that is to show she loves me? But I know she does…"

"Mon chèri do not fret. She cuddles not just for 'erself, she 'olds you because she feels you are ze one who needs it"

"She can feel what I need? But I don't even know what I need" Apolline smiled.

"Exactly, we 'ave such a link wiz nature we feel zings that ozers cannot. When Reine had just born 'er first, she was terrified." Apolline pointed to a dark haired young woman talking softly with another opposite them. "We did not leave 'er alone wiz her child until she felt ozerwise. We could feel her fear more zan we saw it. It is 'ow we are 'Ermione. And, right now, I can feel your guilt. You need not be I promise"

"I don't mean to feel it but…I want to be your family. I want you all as my family, but I still think I have to earn it rather than just have it handed to me" she chuckled lowly "Just ask the boys, I earned all my marks the hard way" the Veela mother smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well would you will feel better if you earned our affections from now?" she continued at the confused look Hermione had on her face. 'So adorable'. "Amongst ozer zings, we Veela love ze attentions mate's show between zem and we love fun and games. So sometimes we merge ze two. You are seeing what I mean 'Ermione?" the brunette slowly nodded her head.

"What can I do?"

"Listen carefully mon enfant…" Apolline began to whisper into the girl's ear. At the change of expressions the girl gave off the other ladies observing held their smirks off their faces for now.

Fleur was trying to avoid her rather rambunctious sister and her splashing. Gabrielle, after sitting through a rather enjoying time of her sister washing and grooming her hair had become a little restless and wanted to swim about the warm waters. The fellow watchful girls were only edging her on with their giggles and small playful splashes. Fleur could only groan to herself. She really wanted her love back in her arms, away from this lot and all to herself. Stealing a glance towards the treasure of her never ending thoughts, she saw both the girl and her mother whispering quietly with their heads tilted. A really bad shiver went down her spine and back up again at the look Hermione just sent her way. Oh she was in for it later.

* * *

**This is a quick write and edit for me so please be lenient on grammar. Slightly shorter but I hope you enjoyed another wonderful tale of Fleurmione adventures in the world of Harry Potter. So far these are all one-shots for the humor of things. If anyone has any ideas or requests; feel free to PM me. I'll see what I can do but it will take me time to write and edit. At the moment I am writing a requested pre/sequel to my first fanfiction so that may be coming next. **


	3. Acceptable

**Two languages speaking, but it will be obvious between the French and English. I promise no translating this time. This one came out sooner than I thought as my other fanfiction is just not piecing together as I hoped so sorry about that. A little longer wait for that one. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Acceptable**

Céleste Gabriella Delacour was a very powerful and intimidating Veela. She has held the monarch position of her clan for many years and through a few generations. Every foolish challenger that came upon her wanting the seat for themselves; Céleste destroyed them easily while she held her head high in proof she earned her standing and would continue to lead her people. She was a peacekeeper at heart but would not refrain from using force and show of power to anyone or thing that dare threaten her clan, her people or her family.

After the birth of her first child, Céleste became very protective over her family as it grew one by one. She was very troubled as her daughter's grew older they became distant from her as they went further and further into the modern world following their father's footsteps. The first time they got their wands to their attending a wizarding school, Céleste believed she was really losing her children. Before she knew it they were grown and with time they each found their one true love through their Veela's instincts added to the feeling of a powerful bond. She felt that it was her responsibility as both a mother and leader to scrutinise all the potential partners of her beloved daughters, but needless to say they all passed her tests so she gave them blessings before they were wed in a Magical Ceremony. The elder Delacour was losing faith in her girls as they were leaving the Veela heritage to merge themselves into the Wizarding world. Céleste's heart was put at ease in this time when her eldest daughter, Apolline's mate came to her asking that he be wed into her family rather than her daughter marry out. She agreed and welcomed him as a Delacour.

* * *

Céleste became the happiest Veela on the planet the day she became a grandmother to a beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed baby girl. Her eldest, Apolline was glowing with pride as she showed off her adoring little baby who she named Fleur Isabelle Delacour. The child was adorable and Céleste took every chance she could to dote on the girl with gifts and praise. Not long after that her other daughters began to have children of their own as did many of the other can members. The Veela family grew and Céleste became aglow with such pride. Apolline even managed to have their youngest when Fleur was nine, much to her mother's amusement.

Céleste became a little more heartbroken in time as her growing family seemed to stray further from their Veela origins and away from her. Although Apolline did have the area surrounding their forest under contract and protection from the Ministry itself, sometimes Celeste simply wished she could show the little ones how Veela really were. It appeared that her petite Fleur caught onto this feeling from the elder and when she was old enough she wanted to know everything she could about her Veela side and she wanted to learn from the best. Céleste saw in the girl her culture's future and she was so proud.

It was the morning when news came upon her delicate ears that caused the Elder monarch to storm her way from her treasured homeland of forests and raw power to the manor of her heir and she was not happy in the slightest. Word had reached her through whispers of tongue that her petite Fleur, her first grandchild, the one who she was most proud of (though never admit such to anyone else for favouritism) had grown up. Yes, she knew that the years did pass and no one could stay a small child forever but this was not something she would sit idly by and allow. Watching her daughters find their soul companions one by one and leave her for their own lives but her grandbaby! Never!

Letting herself in through the main entrance without so much as a welcome or giving any word of announcement Céleste went in search; first would be finding her daughter or better yet her grand-daughter for some sort of explanation. Now she wasn't a completely unreasonable being, she simply held some things in such a regard that they are unreachable by anyone unless she deemed otherwise. This applied to her family and her Veela culture of course. Her attention snapped to her left as the first signs of life came from inside the house. Eldest daughter Apolline intercepted her mother from an adjacent room before she could make her way further into the household.

**"Mother, I wasn't expecting you to arrive today. Was there an owl that I missed or…"** watching as her mother simply walked on passed her, it took Apolline a moment to catch up with the situation to follow then successfully pause Céleste on her warpath. The posture of the elder Veela woman showed her very little appreciation on being forced to stop her mission.

"**Apolline, you are obstructing me from seeing my grandchild and this so called 'The One'" **the soft hand gestures given her way said no harm.

"**Mother, I understand that it is not normal how this happened but please understand that things will work out how they are meant to"** Apolline was really hoping her mother wouldn't jump into conclusions that meant harm to her daughter's heart or her significant other. The appearance of her sisters gave a small amount of relief.

"**Mom you should listen to her. This isn't like your history lessons about the Veela. It is simply Fleur found the one her Veela side likes"** Dominique spoke softly to her fuming mother as she stood to the side casually. The remaining sister nodded her head in agreement.

"**So the girl found her one and only, why are you so angry about it Mother?"** Estelle tilted her head along with the question, a trait still retained from her childhood. Céleste was beginning to regret allowing her Veela clan permission to visit and live within the mansion when they felt the need for family contact. With her senses she could tell there were more about the house just waiting to intercept her if she did get past her charming little bébés.

The full blooded Veela couldn't begin to explain the complexity that this outcome could bring. Her linage was losing itself the wizarding world and soon she feared that it would be lost to the muggle world also. Her descendants and those of her fellow Veela were disregarding their nature as time went onwards; she was only slightly uplifted the next generation still had some Veela like appearances. Of course, admitting to everyone that her petite grandbaby was no longer that wasn't an option to her, it secured some hope within herself the end wasn't coming too soon.

"**You girls do not understand, this is…" **the door that previously open before opened again this time revealing the one who was near centre to the current conversation the Veela family was having.

"Grandmère! I am so 'appy you're 'ere! I 'aven't been to visit of late, I apologize Grandmère but zis day" Céleste was shocked to hear the girl give a high pitched squeak "I 'ave been waiting for, since I first saw 'er. You will love 'er, I just know it" Fleur gave her mystified maternal grandmother a quick hug before disappearing off into another room a big smile on her face.

"**That is what I am talking about. My little Fleur does not do that! Whoever this person is that has brainwashed her so will have no place within my clan. She is even speaking this…" **Céleste really was losing her mind to the building emotions of rage. Her daughters could see it too.

"Maman it's English, we understand zat you are uneasy wiz zis idea but you cannot just…" Dominique tried to explain calmly.

"**Uneasy? That is the least of how I feel right now. My Fleur will not be corrupted by this…" **

"**Ah Mother, I believe you mean Apolline's Fleur…last I recall she was her daughter first before your granddaughter…"** the eldest watched as her sisters giggled to themselves over the rare moment of their sire's verbal mistake.

"**Mother I know you are very traditional. Fleur has accepted her Veela as much as she could, knowing that that is what you would want and in the process of so, she found her love. Can you not be happy for her with that?"** Apolline asked the elder softly. Céleste didn't want to acknowledge any truth in her daughter's words. Her pride wouldn't allow her so.

"**Of course being **_**muggle-born**_** does add a little to the mix. We were confused at first but…"** Apolline shot her sister a nasty look to say no more than she already has but it was too late. Céleste snapped her eyes to Estelle before looking to her eldest for some sort of explanation. Not receiving any she scowled before making her way around the three to continue her original path. Apolline quickly followed the storming woman.  
**"You did not think to tell me this?! How could you let your daughter do something as believing that a **_**muggle-born**_** would…"**

"Maman! You cannot 'onnestly believe zat being a muggle-born effects zis in anyway. Zat is ridiculous, I would be 'orrified if Fleur 'eard you say zat. She loves 'er muggle-born witch more zan…" Céleste froze.

"**Her? This **_**muggle-born**_** you are talking about is a girl?!" **Apolline glared at her mother in disappointment.

"**Of everything you have been told this, I would think you'd be delighted to hear. She is a young talented beautiful witch who has done many amazing things at the young age she is. She is still in her schooling years!"**

Céleste was not in any way shocked, horrified or disgusted that her petite grandchild Fleur was to be mated to a woman. The thought came to her as a relief of all things compared to the raging thoughts transpiring through her head. Veela nature was to keep to themselves within their sanctuary of their habitat. Through their own evolution they were assisted by the magic of their forest to reproduce without the need of a male, as the generations passed it became the norm that Veela mate only between females. The cultural shock was when they began to extend themselves out into the magical world and some began to mate with men and leave behind their core nature. Céleste didn't let her daughters roam far and she certainly wouldn't let anyone else be affected by this_'Muggle-born' _who was to steal Fleur even further from them into the Muggle world.

"**I will not allow Fleur to be deceived by such a girl. She will be lost to us before we can try saving her. This **_**'Muggle'**_** couldn't even begin to comprehend our nature nor care in any likes!" **Apolline gave a delicate smile before replying.

"Zen I suggest you meet ze girl before you judge 'er. I remember correctly zat my own fa'zer was not of ze Veela culture you so pride yourself in. You are ze one to begin zis new generation. Come Maman"

* * *

The two women walked down the quiet hallway together with the tension still high. It wasn't until the sounds of soft laughter came from a closed room did Apolline stop and gestured for Céleste to see for herself. Steeling her nerves, the Elder matriarch opened the door silently to see what she was meant to 'witness' that would prove her lifetime of instincts wrong. The door moving induced no reaction from the occupants about the room as their attention was well concentrated on the central figure sending a swarm of colourful sparks asunder from her wand. Céleste came into a state of suspension while the world moved on without her.

Hermione Jean Granger, a young woman at the age of 17 sat upon the edge of a rather large rug surrounded by very small beings. The humor of the situation she found, was besides the younger blonde beside her Gabrielle, she was the only human being within the room. Just like the small girl seated on her lap happily trying to grasp the falling sparks, all the small children were offspring from the clan. All of them were pure Veela; even the young lads who Hermione learned of late held Veela blood but would lose all traits and magic when they come of age leaving them as only simple wizards. The brunette really wanted to ask more about how it all worked but sadly Fleur left her to fend for herself with the little ones for her own devices elsewhere in the huge mansion of a home. Gabrielle was her only remaining ally. Hermione really wasn't paying all that much notice when the young ones started demanding her attention.

The 'of age' British girl didn't have much experience with young children, toddlers especially being an only child and not having many friends before her time at Hogwarts that she could remember. Hermione did however read "keeping them entertained" was the best way to handle them. Pulling out her wand the moment they started to get on the edge of crying she began flinging bright charms all over the room. Their squealing and laughter made her smile with a little excitement herself. It was adorable. Who knew kids could be so much fun? She even showed them her infamous blue flame that she securely placed within a jar for safety and let them pass around as they liked. It wasn't long that both herself and the blonde completely forgot about the adults elsewhere in the home and enjoyed their time with the baby Veela.

Céleste covered her mouth as her expression shifted to that of heart-felt. Those dark curls, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and cheerful expression send her back decades into the past to the first time she met Nicolas. He was a tall fellow she met by pure chance, who then changed their lives forever. Céleste watched the adorable scene before her with her eyes slowly tearing up; Apolline didn't see it or said nothing to ruin the moment. It had been many years since the passing of her beloved husband and mate. The girls took it much better than she did as her days were filled with the memories and dearest moments she missed because of that one accident. Céleste saw within the young woman before her the chance her Fleur would have. The life the two would create together and everything their future would entail. At that moment one of the small boys sneezed loudly as one of the sparks near flew up his nose. The small shock made the boy sprout a few feathers in his hairline which the rest of them found very amusing and so adorable. The blonde woman couldn't help but smother the chocked giggle she gave before quietly closing the door.

Apolline stood there still with her arms folded, she needed not say a word nor criticise her mother for her previous actions. The matriarch took her time to clean up her expression before turning around all the while still within her inner thoughts, she let Apolline lead them away. Her return to the foyer with her daughter did catch the attention of the remaining family. Fleur had returned from wherever she had run off to and was conferring with her Aunts when they saw their sires return. The atmosphere much calmer than what it was; all of them were thankful for that. Céleste took in carefully the look each of them held with their eyes. The most prominent was Fleur and Apolline, who she felt she needed to apologise to. Steeling herself for a moment she released a breath.

"**I must say I am surprised. A **_**muggle-born**_** able to catch the eye of my little grandchild" **Céleste held up a hand to stop whatever Fleur was going to say. **"She is your mate, I will not argue. There is nothing I can do. The magic has done its work and she will be welcome within the clan" **Céleste almost chuckled at the looks of such relief her daughters gave her, that along with the bone-crushing hug Fleur was assaulting her with told Céleste how happy she was at her approval. Wondering how such a little girl caught so many of her family's hearts was one thing the Elder wanted to investigate further.

"**I expect the announcement to happen soon. I do not wish to wait for the ceremony" **Fleur looked up to her beloved family head.

"Ceremony Grandmère?"

"**The wedding of course. You think I will let such a thing slide. No. We must have it soon. A grand celebration yes…" **

"Grandmère! But it is too soon! 'Ermione 'as yet to finish 'er final schooling year and…!" Apolline gently placed her hand on her hysterical daughter's shoulder gently.

"Maman, perhaps we should wait a little before forcing the girls into some'zing like zis too quickly. 'Ermione is only meeting ze family zis first time. We do not wish to scare 'er off so soon do we?" Céleste both admired and hated her daughter's logical mind at times like this. She agreed.

"**Very well, but I expect the wedding to happen quickly. I want to hear my future great-grandchildren running through these halls and I will not tolerate a child before marriage" **Céleste didn't bother with a proper farewell or even giving them any goodbye, her words were quite clear in her opinion. She'll be hearing from them soon enough.

Fleur watched her grandmother leave through the same doors she entered not minutes before thinking how such wonders could make the traditional lady change herself so. She couldn't help but chuckle at remembering who she was referring to. Her grandmother sure had herself a challenge in the future, because she had yet to see everything her darling Hermione could do. Not knowing the younger girl's reaction when the day came to officially meet Céleste was a slightly worrying thought but the girl was a Gryffindor. She could brave it. Fleur hoped.

* * *

**Hey guys! Latest didn't have the fluffy affection like the previous or the length, sorry. But I do want a little more than just moments between our two loving ladies. There is plenty of family involvement to come and soon there will be other stories with our favourite duo of boys! Reviews are welcome, all shapes and sizes. Plus if anyone wants to see more (or less) of some idea(s) let me know okay! I'm still getting the hang of the site's settings and system so sorry for odd breaks or spacing. I promise I am learning!**

**Next Time: We have a look into a day at Hogwarts with our Golden Trio! Plus a few extras!**


End file.
